Fuel tanks for boats and other marine applications are closed to prevent leakage of hazardous fumes, are typically mounted in enclosed areas, and, therefore, require venting to the atmosphere for pressure equalization, fuel vapor release and overfill release to meet required United States Coast Guard and other governmental safety requirements. For refilling, a through-deck fitting is typically provided and connected to the tank by a fluid hose or conduit. For ventilation, fuel tanks have typically used a vent tube separate from the filling device and connected by a hose or tube to a separate through-hull vent fitting. Such vents have usually been positioned on the side of the boat hull and are, thus, prone to water splashing which can contaminate the fuel in the tank if not trapped, or allow release of fuel into the water if the tank is overfilled causing environmental contamination.
Attempts have been made to combine a vent tube with a filling device and a closure cap. In the event the fuel tank is overfilled with one such device, fuel is directed outwardly and splashes through the fill opening thereby contaminating the boat, pump operator or environment. In addition, such devices have located the closure in one position with respect to the fill and vent tubes such that placing the filling device in a confined deck or hull area or making connections to a tank which is not directly aligned with the filling device is difficult.
A further problem encountered during the use of combined vent and filling tube devices is fuel leakage due to splashing or sloshing during extreme boat movements, especially when the fuel tank is full or nearly full. Combined vent/fill tubes require some type of vent in the closure device to allow the tank to breath; but leakage through such a vent can often occur due to splashing, sloshing, or other fuel surges.
A need was, therefore, recognized for fuel filling devices for marine applications which would be adjustable and accommodate varied positions on a boat, would either prevent or reduce and restrict fuel leakage and environmental contamination during use, and would provide proper fuel tank venting without requiring a separate vent device. The present invention provides a solution for this need and the above problems.